Lucius Malfoy: The Charmer
by The Ranga
Summary: Warning: Rape. Lucius needs someone for a very high class ball... a certain Mudblood Chapter 2 up HGLM
1. Lucius: The Charmer

**Title: ** Lucius Malfoy: The Charmer

**Author: **The Ranga

**Fandom/Pairing: **Harry Potter: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Non-consensual sex(rape) Do NOT read if you do not like it

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING *cries*

**Authors Note: **I pictured the Ball to be like the All Hallows Eve ball in Van Helsing (especially what Dracula wears, except Lucius' would be silver instead of gold), seeing as I was watching it the other day and thought of how Dracula reminds me of Lucius, so I depeloped a warped version of it. I also thought that it would be fun the use some of the dialouge from that scene as well so I hope it works :) (and if you haven't seen Van Helsing, do so now... it's good *thumbs up*) Enjoy :D

Lucius Malfoy needed someone for the upcoming ball (since he left Narcissa), no one special, just a girl... Much like a condom, you put it on, fill it with your seed then discard it into the trash. He needed someone that was beautiful and which would make him look good, but someone that no one would care about. _A Mudblood would do nicely_ he thought to himself.

Lucius didn't have to look any further than his own son when he came home from work and immediately started ranting on about his newest co-worker at the Dark Arts department at the ministry; '_The filthy Mudblood'_ Instantly the sly Malfoy knew who his son was talking about; The ex-Gryffindor _know-it-all _but now she had turned into a 25 year old Goddess. Her hair had tamed itself into thick waves and her flat chest was now the staring point of every conversation. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, usually with smoky makeup to define them. The flawless skin that stretched over her tall slender fame was the colour of honey and felt like silk to whoever had the luxury of hugging her perfect body. Even Lucius found it hard to control his erections around her when he swapped notes with his son. Any man would kill to have a girl like Hermione Granger, but for Lucius, all it took was a curse and she would be his for the night... _Not that I need to curse her for her to come to me... _He thought with a smirk.

*****

"Son," Lucius said the next morning from behind the _Daily Prophet_ as Draco looked at his father "I'm going to have to come into your department and talk to Granger"

Draco made a retching sound as he resumed adjusting his work tie "Why on earth would you need to do that Father?" he asked

Lucius had to think for a moment, "Its because the new minister has had dealings with the Dark Arts and needs to be tested"

"Well why can't I do that?" Draco retorted "What ever that filthy Mudblood can do, I can do better!"

"Calm down Draco," soothed his father but once again he had to think fast, "The minister wants Granger to do it because it means he can get some 'accidental' physical contact with her tits,"

As soon as Draco understood, a sly smirk came across his face as he nodded his head "Swweeeeeet," he said as if he were still in school "She may be filthy but her body sure is fiiiiine," he said as he bit his lip and motioned spanking Hermione's invisible ass while he tried to think of a reason to plummet his face into her cleavage. Lucius rolled his eyes at his sons immaturity and went back to his paper. "By the way, I'm going to Goyal's straight after work, so I wont be back untill tomorrow night"

"I wont be home tonight either," Lucius said smoothly "I've been invited to Articulus' Ball"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and snorted with laughter, "What kind of poncy thing is that!"

"Its an annual Ball which is hosted by the highly respected, Charles Articulus. His ball is one of the most important events and it is extremely hard to get an invite," he hissed as he glared at his son and then resumed reading the paper.

*****

Lucius knew from experience that Hermione worked through lunch time which rendered her department almost empty. The Malfoy decided that that would be the best time to quietly place the curse on her. So at 12 noon Lucius finished up the work he was doing and made his way to the Department of Dark Arts; He quickly found Hermione in her cubical "Good afternoon Miss. Granger," he said smoothly as he looked down on her.

Hermione looked up from her work with a look of disgust and simply said, "Mr. Malfoy," with a nod. Lucius spotted her wand on her desk and decided to grab it so that no unwanted defense would pop up, as soon as Lucius touched the wand, Hermione was out of her chair with a look of fury.

"Now, now Miss. Granger, sit down. I only want to have a little chat but I don't want any funny business... I know how you Gryffindors are impulsive when it comes to waving your wand," but Hermione still stood in a defensive manner.

Hermione's lips curled into a snarl "What do you want Lucius? I haven't done anything to Draco if that's why you're here," she said through gritted teeth.

Lucius chuckled as he examined the wood on Hermione's wand "No... I am here because you are going to accompany me to Articulus' Ball this evening," The witch's furious expression to a look of shock mixed with horror.

"I will do no such thing! Never in a milli-"

"-Oh but thats not your decision to make!" he interrupted as the sly smirk spread across his face. Hermione fell silent with confusion as Lucius placed the wand in his pocket and slowly grasped the snakes head and pulled his own wand from his staff. Hermione attempted to back up but only to find she bumped into the wall.

"W-what are you going to do?" she quivered, her face pure fear now which made Lucius smile.

"Just a little charm," and with that he pointed his want at Hermione "_Obeius Restrainium" _suddenly a purple light emitted from Lucius' wand and formed a collar around Hermione's neck which then grew invisible.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to charge at Lucius but soon found that she had not taken a step before realizing her body had refused to move an inch.

Lucius gave an evil grin and admired his success "Excellent, after work you will come straight to my house, you know where I live," and with that Lucius turned on his heel and left Hermione to carry on with her work.

*****

At five o'clock, Hermione automatically finished up her work and found that her feet carried her to the Floo hall where she yelled "Malfoy Manor!" and stepped into the green flame. Suddenly Hermione was in the fanciest room she had ever seen. The fireplace took up half the long wall which was tiled in black and with various steel serpents which slid along all 4 walls. In the middle of the room, a long black leather couch with a lion rug to which the head was still attached. On either side of the couch stood two Irish wolfhounds and on the couch was of course Lucius.

His long blond hair fell partly around his face and draped over his shoulders. As he rose, Hermione got a full view of what he was wearing. On top of Lucius' standard black clothes, he wore a silver drape that came up around his neck but fastened at his chest and that fell around his the ankles of his black boots. The pattern on his drape was like silver snake skin with large diamond shapes down the front, two long emerald serpents were on either side, heads at his shoulders and which stretched to his stomach. Large emerald stones were placed on the collar in the evenly spaced triangle pattern. Hermione couldn't help but admire every little detail but it wasn't long until Lucius pulled her from her trance when he roughly told her to put the dress on.

Hermione was suddenly aware of the black dress that hung in mid air, without meaning to, she got up and grasped the dress and the underwear that went with it. Hermione looked around for a place to change but suddenly realized what was to happen when she saw Lucius' wondering eyes. Slowly she undressed and watched as the leering Malfoy soaked in every inch of her naked body, she felt dirty and disgusted at how he could do this to her, or anyone, _who knows how many girls he has done this to _Hermione thought as she shoved on the black lacy G-string. The dress was as usual black but with silver patterns, the top half was like a strapless corset but it then flowed over her hips, the dress was split on the right side from her hip down, and dragged on the floor. It took Hermione a while to figure out how to do up the back, which amused Lucius greatly since he still had her wand. Eventually he grabbed his wand and did it up for her, so tight that Hermione's breasts looked twice the size and revealed much more than she would like, on top of that she could hardly breathe but she then realized that Lucius probably wanted her in pain _That sick bastard _she quickly thought.

Hermione slipped into the black high heeled shoes and looked at Lucius but immediately shut her eyes when she saw his wand pointing straight at her, suddenly she felt various things dabbing at her face and pulling at her hair but when she opened her eyes, she caught a glance of herself in a refection. Make up had appeared on her face, thick mascara and eye liner were around her eyes with silver eye shadow and diamond shards spotted across her eye lids. Her lips were Ruby and her hair was perfectly curled down her back.

Hermione looked at Malfoy who gave her a leering smile and held out his hand to which she placed her own on top automatically. With a pop Lucius and Hermione apparated into a large lobby filled with witches and wizards who were filing into a hall one by one.

"Ahhhh Lucius Malfoy!" boomed a voice from ahead, they both turned to the large wooden doors to and saw a very posh looking looking man, Lucius immediately dragged Hermione to greet the man

"Charles," Lucius replied smoothly "I'm glad to see you have kept the tradition alive"

Articulus gave a look of outrage "But of course! My Ball is more popular than the Queen of England!" he proudly stated "anyway, enjoy the rest of your night," he said as he waved them off to greet other people.

As the couple walked thought the large wooden doors and into the hall, Hermione saw the biggest and most magnificent room in her life. Acrobats hung from the ceiling and did all manner of tricks and stunts, flying, flipping, balancing, throwing one another, cages were floating amongst the acrobats air which contained lions and tigers with giant golden ribbons that hung from the ceiling. Along the ground contortionists tied themselves into knots and fire breathers stood on floating platforms, trays of drinks carried themselves around, everything seemed to be laced with gold or silver and the hall stretched further than Hermione could see, rows and rows of couples danced while others milled around the edge as they drank champagne and talked with one another, everyone seem to have dressed as fancy and Hermione and Lucius but not necessarily as dark.

Lucius led Hermione into the center of the floor and acquired a formal posture, he placed his hand on her hip and graped her hand with his other, Hermione bought her other hand and placed it on his arm. As the two started to waltz she found that she could not look at his face, but Lucius forced her to look directly into his as his own pierced into her flesh as he looked at every inch of her body. He let her fall over his arm as his hand snaked around her back and pulled her up to him with force which rendered her breathless as her chest pushed against him, he looked down and to Hermione's disgust the corners of his mouth pointed up, slowly she felt something push against her leg. Hermione wanted to pull away and kick him in the tender area, but of course all she could do was to follow Lucius' lead as he spun them both around and dropped her again but this time when Hermione came up, to her horror she lent in as Lucius claimed her in a rough kiss. She whimpered in pain as he bit down on her lip before he let go and gave an evil smile as they continued dancing.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Lucius asked smoothly

Hermione wanted to cry but she stayed strong "You won't get away with this," she spat back which made him smile even more

"Oh but this curse can be quite permanent... If I want it to be," he replied, all traces of humor gone as Hermione looked at him in horror. Slowly Lucius twirled her around so he pressed against her back and his hand came up to caress on of her boobs.

"You make my skin crawl"

Lucius pressed his lips gently against her neck "That is not all... I could do with your skin," he whispered as his breath tickled her skin which caused her to pull away to face him again, "But don't we make a lovely couple?" He asked with a corner smile as he dipped Hermione infront of a large mirror.

Hermione's eyes shot to Lucius as he looked down on her "...what are you implying?" she asked timidly.

"Well I need some company with Narcissa gone and Draco working," he said as he pulled her back up.

"Don't you mean someone to _Fuck_?" she said through gritted teeth as her face grew disgusted once again.

Lucius pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "of course," he felt Hermione's breath hitch as he rubbed his bulge against her leg, "besides, why wouldn't you want to be with me? You'll have respectability, money, two fine men to-"

"-two?" Hermione frowned.

The Malfoy smiled again "Well Draco would want to have his share..." he said smoothly.

Hermione wanted to throw up "I would rather die!" she hissed

Lucius looked at her with an amused expression "in that case the curse will definitely be permanent, your body is just too fine to give up that easily," he said as his hand slid from her waist down to her ass and squeezed it tightly "even if you do dwell on the... righteous side-"

"-and thats how it will always be!" she spat back.

*****

Lucius quickly grew tired of the ball so with a pop, he and Hermione were back in the Malfoy's mansion, but this time in a different room. Hermione assumed it was Lucius' bedroom by the king sized bed with "Lucius" in silver on the headboard. "get on the bed," he roughly told Hermione as he took off his silver drape and bought out his wand. Slowly she obeyed as she watched Lucius approach her with a very serious look "I think you know what is going to happen now," he said as he crawled onto the bed which caused Hermione to back up against the headboard. Lucius flashed a smile at her before he whispered a spell, ropes shot from his wand, gathered up her wrists and tied them to the headboard. She tried to wriggle free but that caused the binds to hold her tighter. By this time Lucius was on top of her, his wand discarded and his hands ripping their way down her dress to revel her breasts. Without a seconds thought, he was all over them, his firm hands squeezed them and played with her nipples while his face was in the valley as he nipped and bit at her tender flesh.

Hermione had tears streaming down her face, she pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't hear her. Slowly he raised his head and bit down on her neck, droplets of blood flowed into his mouth which he licked up _She tastes sweeter than Narcissa _Lucius thought as he sucked out more blood. As he pulled away from her neck, his hands glided over her stomach and to where her black lacy G-string was still in place, he toyed with the fabric before he gently touched Hermione's clit. Suddenly he heard her breath hitch, he smiled wickedly as he ripped off the flimsy piece of material and cupped her pussy, with his ringed middle finger, he gently stroked her entrance and found that it almost dripped with moisture.

Lucius felt his own breathing grow heavy as closed his eyes and slowly inserted a finger, suddenly he felt Hermione's hips buckle upwards, he looked up to see her eyes shut tight and mouthing "no, please no," over and over, he smiled as he kept stroking her pussy "You say no... Yet your pussy says yes," he said smoothly as he inserted another finger with force which caused Hermione to let out a loud sob.

Lucius soon grew impatient, he removed his fingers from her entrance and crawled up to her face, he bought his fingers up to her mouth and slowly pushed them in. Lucius felt her sucking at his fingers and whispered in her ear "Thats my good girl," as his hands tangled in her hair. Once he was satisfied that she had licked his fingers clean, he lowered his head and roughly claimed her mouth as his hand went down to his belt buckle and undid it within a second. As soon as Lucius had undid his fly, his hard cock sprang free and felt Hermiones soft thigh. He smiled as he arose and stradled Hermiones hips, he roughly grabbed one of her wrists and pulled it from the rope and placed it on his cock. Hermione gasped at his size as she instinctually stroked it which sent Lucius wild, his hips buckled forward as her fingers wrapped around it and gently and stroked up and down. Once again Lucius had grown impatient and with a snarl he pulled out of Hermione's grip and down to the entrance of her pussy he flashed his wicked smile at her before he dived deep into her, she gasped as the larger-than-average cock penetraited her. He slowly withdrew before he forced into her again and again and again as his speed grew, so did Hermione's sobs as she felt in every way violated. A fine film of sweat coved both bodies as Lucius humped her like an animal, his breath ragged as he felt a climax begin to build. Eventually he came, his hot seed flowed inside her as he fell exushted, over Hermione he looked at her, her eyes red from crying and lips chapped from gasping he smiled at her before she passed out. "Sleep well, my little Mudblood," Lucuis said with a smirk as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

*****

**A/N: **_**So what do you think? Reviews make me happy, but please be nice :P I have an idea for a sequal so tell me if you think I should write it ^-^**_

_**~Helena**_


	2. Lucius: The Lion Part 1

**Title: ** Lucius Malfoy: The Charmer

**Author: **The Ranga

**Fandom/Pairing: **Harry Potter: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Non-consensual sex(rape) Do NOT read if you do not like it

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING *cries*

**Authors Note: **I know that in _Deathly Hallows _it states the Lucius' animagus is a pure white peacock but I have decided to change that a little so this fic is officially AU so DO NOT FLAME ME

This is just a Quick update so that you guys don't get annoyed with me and say that I'm taking too long... I've been busy with the new year and my new found obsession with making Malfoy Icons

**Chapter Two**

**Lucius Malfoy: The Lion**

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself still on the large king-sized bed but with nothing that held her to the headboard. She looked at her wrists and saw they were bruised from the ropes the night before, as she massaged them she looked around but to her horror she saw lying next to her, not Lucius but a gigantic, pure white lion with cold grey eyes looking back at her. Slowly it stretched and sat up and shook its head majestically which caused the great fluffy mane puff up but settle back in place. The 25 year old flinched slowly started to edge away but before she got anywhere the lion had growled and pounced on her, the great fluffy paws pressed on her shoulders while the back legs stood over her feet. Hermione felt the lion breathe heavily on her face as the mane tickled her cheeks. Suddenly the lions nose began to retract as the mane thinned into long pale blond strands, the fluffy mouth lost its fur and turned into thin lips, the padded paws grew into long fingers that gripped Hermione's shoulders and slowly the back lowered and formed a black satin dressing gown as he pressed against her stomach. Suddenly Hermione found herself face to face once again with one Lucius Malfoy, his cold eyes stared into hers. Slowly he dismounted her and began to walk to the dresser on the other side of the room.

"I hope you slept well, I have removed the curse and bonds but I trust that you don't make a move to escape or things will get worse for you... and your friends," he said he ran a brush through his hair.

Hermione was dumb-founded "Y-You You're..... A lion?" she stuttered. Lucius nodded as he grabbed his cane, drew his wand and summoned a tray of pasteries, hot toast, and steaming cups of tea. "But I would think that you'd be a snake of some sort," she said with a frown as she regained herself.

Lucius made a disgusted face "A snake? Do I look like Snape to you?" Hermione shook her head quickly "No, I'm too proud and you can't get much prouder than the majestic white lion," he said with a smirk as he puffed out his chest.

Hermione frowned as she thought of something "But lion is the animal that represents Gryffindor, its a little contradicting since you were in Slytherin... no?"

"Ironic isn't it? But I wanted to be a lion, besides the Gryffindor lion is golden, I'm white," he said as he sat on the bed and reached for a cup of tea and toast. Hermione looked at him and saw his profile, his long blond hair that fell around his shoulders, his fine jaw and thin lips... she couldn't deny it, he was strikingly handsome but every instinct to her to hate his guts.

*****

"Hermione," Lucius called, she had been allowed to go with Lucius into his office which contained hundreds of books, most to do with the dark arts or dark witches and wizards but she managed to find _Quickzey's Quick Guide to Hair Care. _As Hermione looked up she saw Lucius' hand beckoning her, slowly she got up nervously, scared of what was to come. The blond wizard pulled out form his desk but remained in his chair "Get on your knees," he ordered once she stood in front of him, she obeyed quietly and waited for the next instruction, Lucius looked down at her with the look of lust laced in his eyes "Undo my pants," He said and with that she raised her shaking hands to the fastened belt, slowly she undid it and worked her way to the zipper and finally uncovered his large erection. "Now suck it," she heard him say as she felt his fingers entangle in her hair which then slowly pushed her head towards his cock. Hermione grabbed the base with one hand and then took the head in with her mouth, her tounge swiped over the tiny slit, she heard Lucius' breath hitch then let out a ragged breath as the pulling on her hair intensified. Slowly she more and more of his erection into her mouth but it took every bit of Lucius' strength not to deep throat her, before he could even calm his urge, Hermione relaxed her throat and engulfed his whole cock as he let out a low grown in approval. As soon as she had gotten used to Lucius' size in her throat she pulled it out and tonged at the head before sliding it down her throat once more. Hermione began to build up speed as Lucius' two hands gripped the back of her head and pushed her head in further in time to her sucking. It wasn't long before he felt that familiar feeling of a glorious climax and sure enough with a few more sucks from the oh-so-talented witch, he came hard down her throat and slumped in his chair, beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead clung to his now messy hair.

"Fuck" he whispered as he untangled his hands from her hair and allowed her to stand, "that deserves a reward..."

**A/N:** I did picture on photoshop which originally sparked this chapter please ask if would like to see it

Also, Reviews make me happy


End file.
